Nightmare (OGVE)
Nightmare is the 38th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the eighth episode of the fourth season. It will premier on the 28th of October 2013. Plot The episode begins in a dark void where Ben and co awake. Ben: Where are we. Gwen: All I remember is that we were fighting got badly beaten and then got knocked out. Kevin: He must of captured us. Rook: How cowardly. Control Freak: Welcome and good morning heroes today your gonna face your worst fear good luck. Ben: Wait. Gwen: Stop. Kevin: Dumbo. Suddenly the floor opened up transporting Ben an co to Undertown. Ben: Undertown so are we back. Rook: No the Proto-tool doesn't recognise our location so we are not home it must be a mirror projection of what we want to see. Ben: I'd rather be at Mr. Smoothies. Suddenly an attack began down town and Ben anc co went and investigated it. They saw Aggregor destroying shops. Kevin: Grr Aggregor this ones mine. Kevin absorbed metal and smashed Aggregor into a nearby wall they then teleported away. Gwen: Kevin where is he. Ben: Control Freak teleported him. Suddenly Ben got shot with a pink energy beam. Gwen: What is that. Verdona then appeared wrapped her tendrils around Gwen and teleported her. Ben: Oh no. Rook: This is bad we have been split up to quickly. Rook Da: Well Blonko maybe its because your team is terrible and you should be home with us filling the grain silos. Rook: Father how are you here youv'e never left Revonnah. Rook Da: Lets go home noooww. Rook Da transported Rook and himself away. Ben: Oh great is everyone dim except for me. Vilgax: No you are quite dim Ben Tennyson. Ben: Ah....I....um. Vilgax: Scared off the very look of me you coward let us go. Vilgax teleported Ben away. REVONNAH Rook: I'm home but how. Rook Da: The master teleported us here Rook: Master. Rook Da: Master of the Darkness. Rook: Control Freak father what are you doing following him around. Rook Da: He promised me you could come home you cannot be a plumber anymore. Rook: Sorry father but that is where we disagree. Rook Da: He said if you didn't follow I could kill you so whats your choice son. Rook: Father I...I say I am a plumber....FOR LIFE. Rook Da: Goodbye son. Rook Da pulled out a Techadorian mega blaster. Rook: Father no they can cut clean through planets you don't know what you are doing father. Rook Da: Sorry son but I have to destroy you. Rook: What is this. Rook Da shot a beam so intense it melted everything around it. Rook dodged and shot at his father who soon spawned a jetpack from his back and dodged. Rook: What are you. Rook Da: The future. He shot again and again until his Revonnah was reduced to rubble. Rook laid injured on the ground. Rook: Proto-Tool voice interface activate giga program activate all weapons. Proto-Tool: Proto-Tool Giga weaponry activated all features available. Rook Da: Throw away that garbage. Rook: You have never approved of me father and for that today I destroy you because I know one thing to be true. Rook Da: And whats that. Rook: Your not even close to being real or my father try harder Control Freak. Rook fired every blast in the Proto-tool triggering a chain reaction blast destroying Rook-Da and everything around him. Rook: Its done now how do I leave. Control Freak appeared shuddering with energy. Control: Freak: WONDERFUL WORK ROOK YOUV'E HELPED ME QUITE ALOT NOW THEN TIME TO GO INTO STORAGE UNTIL I'M DONE. ANODYNE Gwen: Anodyne how. Verdona: I telepoted you here for one reason. Gwen: Why Grandma. Verdona: to finally destroy your body and release the Anodyte inside. Gwen: We have been over this Grandma Verdona I don't want to becuase... Verdona: Because you don't want to lose yourself and your human self and risk losing the juvenile. Gwen: His name is Kevin and your right why after all this time would you do this now. Verdona: Its the masters orders. Gwen: Master oh great you mean Control Freak. Verdona: The very one now then what is your decision. Gwen: Sorry but it ain't gonna happen. Verdona: Then you have chosen wrong. Verdona blasted at Gwen with a laser Verdona: now then lets get this skin off. Gwen: I said no. Gwen changed into her Anodite form and blasted Verdona away. Verdona: See what I mean you need to change so you can leave your useless cousin and that juvenile. Gwen: What you love Ben and you love Kevin now I see it your not real are you. Gwen let loose a wave of Mana energy blowing back Verdona and she kept on going. Verdona charged a beam of energy and shot at Gwen so did Gwen at her. The devastating blast went on and on until it became unstable. Gwen: BLORZAL BESCOKDRAS MALAMAR POKESTRUS. Gwen's beam absorbed Verdona's attack into her own and fired it at Verdona destroying her. Gwen: That was horrible. Control Freak: Incredible the energy you released was incredible. Gwen could see his eyes turning bright red and his body being covered in dark energy. Gwen: You mean I gave you all that energy. Control Freak: Yes now then time to go. Control Freak Teleported Gwen away. OSMOS V Kevin: Whoa guess I'm home.. Aggregor: This is not your home your not even an Osmosian Human Kevin: What of course I am. Aggregor: No you may have a splash of it from your father but your more mutated human then Osmosian. Kevin: Well then if this ain't my home then why bring me here. Aggregor: Because this is where you will finally die welp. Kevin: Well then its time to fight. Kevin absorbed Osmosite a rare stone only found on Osmmos V that can turn Osmosians into weaponry when absorbed. Aggregor: How low level. Kevin: Bring it. Kevin's hands spun around firing massive energy beams at Aggregor blasting him away. Aggregor: Whats this you have never been this strong. Kevin: Two things that make me strong against you, one my father, two the immense training I went through on this very planet so now what. Aggregor: The master won't be happy. Kevin: Obviously not getting a promotion. Kevin blasted Aggregor continously until he disappeared. Kevin: That felt good so now what Control Freak: How disappointing I thought Aggregor would be good against you but it seems I underestimated you Kevin still the energy you produced will work but now the main event of my rejuvenation will happen lets go. Control Freak teleported Kevin and himself away. VILGAXIA Ben: Vilgaxia Vilgax: Yes where you will soon be destroyed. Ben: Oh please Vilgax I know your not real your just a projection Control Freak made. Control Freak: May be so but I have your friends Benjamin and now I will soon have you so you either fight or they stay trapped. Gwen: Ben no he is tyring to trick..... Control Freak: Thats enough of that. Ben: Fine then. Ben changed into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: If I can't match you in strength I will inhabit yours. Vilgax: Vilgax shot a blast of light from a laser between the cracks in Ghostfreak's sun coat burning his insides Ben then turned into Goop. Goop: Try that again Vilgy hahahaha. Vilgax: Gladly. Vilgax punched Goop but Goop wrapped around him and activated his acid and burnt Vilgax he then changed to Blitzwolfer and sonic blasted him into a city wall Ben then changed into Snare Oh wrapped Vilgax to a metal pole then changed into Frankenstrike and electrocuted him. Vilgax broke free and punched Frankenstrike into a wall, Ben then changed into Eye Guy and blasted him with a heat ray burning his body then with a freeze ray freezing him. Eye Guy: Had enough because I think the Omnitrix has. Vilgax: Never I can still win Control Freak: The energy your producing its off the scale come on give him everything youv'e got vent all the anger and pain he put you under over the six years you have fought. Eye Guy changed into Toepick. Toepick opoened up his cage scaring Vilgax into insanity until his brain exploded killing Vilgax. Control Freak: What why not obliterate him. Ben changd back. Ben: Because freak your getting energy off me so from now on I fight strategically. Control Freak: No you fight me. Control Freak blasted at Ben and hitting the Omnitrix it then activated the Randomizer. Omnitrix: Randomizer function activated searching alien data Searching Searching. Ben: What but I. Omnitrix: Because of the damaged sustained a new form was unclocked Artillerisapien activated. Ben changed into HeavyWeaponry. HeavyWeaponry: Wow this is new I like it HeavyWeaponry. Control Freak: You better work on that name. HeavyWeaponry: Omnitrix fix yourself and deactivate Randomizer but keep this guy he's pretty cool. Omnitrix: Understood. Control Freak: Bring it. HeavyWeaponry spawned missile launchers and laser weaponry and fired at Control Freak blasting him away. HeavyWeaponry then kept firing freeing Gwen,Kevin and Rook. Control Freak: Yes yes yes yeeeeesssss. Gwen: Ben stop he's absorbing the energy from you. Heavy Weaponry: Huh The dream world began to shut down and they were back on Nemorisali. Control Freak: It is done the power is enough I am free look at my world Ben tennyson look. Control Freak showed Ben andnco his world filled with negative and dark energy it filles the dimension. Control Freak: What do you think thats what the universe is gonna look like hahahahahahahahaha. Ben: Its disgusting filthy. Control Freak: Its its time here it comes hahahahahahahahaha. Ben: Get ready everyone I think today is the day he comes out of his shell. Ben and co watch as Control Freak unlocks his true form can they stop him or will they be swallowed up in darkness. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 05:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Control Freak shows Ben his world in the nightmare. *HeavyWeaponry makes his debut. *Randomizer was activated and unlocked a new form. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook *Zed Villains *Control Freak *Vilgax (Dream) *Aggregor (Dream) *Verdona (Dream) *Rook Da (Dream) Aliens Used By Ben *Ghostfreak *Goop *Toepick *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Eye Guy *HeavyWeaponry Trivia *Control Freak reveals the teams weaknesses. *The following is revealed in this episode. **Ben is frightened by the sight of Vilgax. **Gwen is scared of losing herself to her Anodyte form as she doesn't want to lose Kevin. **Kevin is scared that Aggregor will make him turn back into a monster. **Rook is scared his father diapproves of his Plumber duties. *Control Freak reveals his world to Ben and it makes them sick. *HeavyWeaponry was unlocked when the Omnitrix went into Randomizer function but because of the damage it had to choose a new alien form to complete the randomizer function this was later fixed by Ben's voice command but he kept HeavyWeaponry. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes